Había una vez
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: El comienzo de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron los fundadores? -Oneshot


**Once upon a time...**

La sangre de la batalla empapaba todo el campo, convirtiendo el césped verde en un mar rojo, lleno de cuerpos que parecían flotar a la deriva, restos de magia y pociones en el ambiente, el fuego que había desolado a la aldea y a los combatientes aun cobrando vida en algunos árboles y en algunos cuerpos, pero el mago, a su paso triste y cansado iba apagando todo con un gesto de su mano.

Tanta muerte y tanto dolor.

Sus ojos etéreos buscaban vida. No podía haberse equivocado en ese aspecto, estaba seguro que había venido en un sueño para él, cómo unir la magia, cómo hacer que la magia salvaje, la magia natural, la magia espiritual y la magia real se unieran en ese vórtice del que nunca debiera de haberse separado. Pudo verlo y sabía que había indicado esas praderas...

Pero no se había imaginado que fuera tal masacre. Que las cruzadas hubiesen llegado y que justamente ese día y en ese momento una batalla hubiese terminado. El viento lloraba a los cadáveres y por más que se esforzara en buscar sobrevivientes, simplemente nada aparecía.

¿Habría llegado tarde? Pero su visión había sido tan clara...

_León._

_Águila._

_Serpiente._

_Tejón._

_Enemigos naturales que sin embargo se unían para pelear juntos, uniendo sus magias en un remolino multicolor_

De repente, existió vida. Pudo escuchar mientras pensaba que quizá por primera vez sus sueños habían sido errados un pequeño sollozo. Fue tan pequeño y tan suave que pudo haber creído que eran los mismos espíritus que gemían ante la pérdida de vida, pero entonces, otra voz se unió a esa, una voz de niño.

- ¡Helga, silencio! ¡Nos descubrirán!

Algo murmurado de una voz con tintes de madurez, de varón, mucho más cuidadosa que esa pequeña que sollozo o el niño que le llamó la atención, probablemente diciéndole que si no lo habían hecho antes ahora, con ese ruido, lo habrían hecho.

Niños. Vivos.

Se acercó hasta donde había sido la fuente de vida en ese mar de muerte, rezando, pidiendo... no sabía porqué, pero pedía con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y de su mente, esperando que fuera lo que fuera lo que iba a encontrar, estuviera ahí.

Una choza. Caída de un lado incendiada, pero milagrosamente sigue permaneciendo de pie. Entrecerró ojos que no pueden ser definidos, y si tuvieran que serlo sería decir que eran magia pura. Quizá no tenía tanto que ver con un milagro...

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? - pregunta cuidadosamente y, como si nunca hubiese surgido ese sollozo o ese regaño, en el interior se guarda silencio sepulcral, pero puede sentir, corriendo por su piel, la tensión.

Aparta, con cuidado, la cortina derruida y marchita, asomando el rostro...

Y esquivando, a penas, una piedra que le hubiera dado justo en la frente.

Cuatro figuras, pero no puede verlas bien. Murmura unas palabras y de su báculo salen haditas de luz que danzan en la oscuridad e iluminan los rostros sucios y temerosos de los niños. Sus caritas sucias, en el caso de la menor el rostro surcado de lágrimas, el cabello largo de las dos niñas matizado de tierra y - Écate los perdone - sangre.

En perfecta sincronía los dos niños se le aventaron sin importar que él les quintuplicara la edad, sin importar que ellos no tuvieran armas, todo por defender a las dos niñas en un gesto que conmovía. La mayor de ellas, con el cabello castaño en una trenza, sostenía a una más pequeña que tendría, con trabajos, nueve años, perfecta inocencia con sus bucles dorados largos y sucios por el lodo y la sangre, que lloraba, abrazándola.

- ¡Déjelas! ¡No dejaremos que les haga nada! - peleó uno de los niños, vestido con una rica túnica roja de mago que a pesar de su valentía debía de tener diez años a lo máximo, su cabello castaño rojizo enredado y sucio. El otro niño peleaba igual para soltarse de su túnica verde oscura, pero en silencio, buscando la mejor forma de liberarse, pero sin perder energías de más.

La castaña usaba una túnica azul también de mago. La pequeña niña, la que parecía más indefensa, una túnica negra con corazones dorados bordados en las orillas, y estaba escondiendo, si no se equivocaba, cuatro varitas debajo de sus faldas.

Sonrió, y soltó a los niños. El que iba vestido de rojo le dio un pisotón que le llevó lágrimas a los ojos antes de ir a ponerse delante de las dos niñas, tomando un palo que estaba cercano. El otro se alejó de él lentamente, como estudiándolo para indicarle a la castaña, con un movimiento de cabeza, un agujero en la derecha de la choza, su manera de escapar cuando ellos dos les dieran tiempo, y que corrieran sin detenerse.

- ¡Por favor! - sollozó la pequeña rubia, tomando puñados de la túnica del niño que iba de rojo. - ¡Déjenos! ¡No nos haga nada!

- ¡No voy a dejar que les haga nada! ¡Pasará sobre mi cadáver! - exclamó orgullosamente el pequeño guerrero.

- Sobre nuestro cadáver. - añadió con voz ecuánime el niño de verde, igual tomando un palo y esgrimiéndolo como si fuera una espada.

- ¡Niños! - rió el hombre, dejando su báculo clavado en el suelo y dejando que las múltiples haditas crearan un baile en la parte superior de la choza, extendiendo las manos con una sonrisa dulce. - ¡no vengo a hacerles nada! Por el contrario, ¡me alegra que estén bien!

Esto sorprendió a los cuatro niños, mientras la niña castaña se enderezaba, todavía poniendo detrás de ella a la rubia, los ojos serios de alguien que ha visto demasiado. 

No debía tener ni doce años.

- Disculpe la falta de educación señor, pero ¿porqué habríamos de creerle?

Perfecta educación, una perfecta dama. Sus modales quedaban fuera de lugar en la masacre que se mostraba fuera de esa choza, e incluso dentro. Podía verlo en las ropas ensangrentadas de todos los niños.

- Porque vi que tienen varitas con ustedes, y no he hecho nada para atacarlos, porque soy mago y les doy mi bastón, si con eso me creerán. - terminó con una reverencia, tendiéndole al pelinegro de ojos de plata el pedazo de madera que sostenía la magia de Mab.

Los cuatro compartieron una mirada. Ojos dorados, castaños, grises y celestes se buscaron, preguntando y respondiendo al mismo tiempo. El anciano sonrió enternecido ante tanta confianza, preguntándose si los niños se habrían conocido de antes de estar obligados a refugiarse en esa batalla. ¿Habrían sido amigos de antes, parientes? ¿Habrían llegado a pensar en que dependerían el uno del otro de tal manera?

- No es suficiente. - directo y letal como un latigazo. El niño de ojos de luna esgrimió el báculo, que brilló de un tono verde mientras los ojos de la niña castaña y del otro pelinegro asentían. La pequeña dudaba, escondida por sus tres amigos. - Por lo que sabemos puede ser uno de ellos. - ellos, los asesinos que habían acabado muy seguramente con su familia.

- Entiendo. - les concedió con una sonrisa, un gesto de sumisión, agachando la cabeza. 

Él Dominaba. La niña Pensaba. Y el otro niño Peleaba.

No fue el único sorprendido cuando la pequeña rubia se acercó y tocó su rostro suavemente, su carita de corazón en un gesto concentrado. Fue tanta la sorpresa de los otros tres niños que durante un momento ninguno dijo nada, hasta que el niño de rojo exclamó.

- ¡Helga! ¿Qué haces?

Los ojos de la niña eran dorados. No miel, como algunos, sino oro puro, un campo dorado con promesas de sol, suaves, cariñosos.

- No es malo, Godric... está diciendo la verdad. - dijo suavemente antes de dirigirle una sonrisa dulce en extremo.

Ella Amaba.

Algo en sus ojos que no podía entender, pero sin embargo, estaba presente. La manera en que sus auras se alcanzaban y se hacían una, olvidando todo, acercándose, volviéndose una.

_Eureka._

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó cuidadosamente el de ojos de serpiente, mientras la niña le indicaba al señor que se levantara, sonriéndole y tomando su mano, viéndose pequeña al lado de su altura para voltear a ver a los demás, encogiéndose de hombros, un gesto lleno de dulzura en su carita de querubín.

- No sé. - aceptó con una sonrisa. - pero no se siente malo, Salazar.

Los dos niños se vieron, el castaño con un gesto ofendido; el león protegiendo a su manada. Mientras el otro lo examinaba con sus ojos críticos, alzando el rostro arrogantemente.

Los ojos grises de la otra niña se fijaron en él primero y luego en la niña, la mirada fija y serena de un águila. Finalmente suspiró, asintiendo.

- Helga nunca se ha equivocado antes. Y es la mejor solución que tenemos hasta ahora.

- ¡Pero Rowena! ¿¡Cómo podemos confiar en él!? - exclamó el niño. Por la forma en que el mayor de ellos veía a la chica pensaba más o menos lo mismo.

- No digo que confiemos en él. - aclaró la joven, caminando hacia el frente y estirando la mano hacia la niña, que la tomó sonriendo, su miedo disipado mientras un asomo de sonrisa empezaba en los labios de la castaña. - digo que confiemos en Helga.

Y los argumentos se acabaron. El pelinegro vio a la pequeña Helga, que parecía suplicarle con la mirada para que finalmente le dirigiera una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a Rowena, aceptando esos términos. Godric parecía estar dispuesto a pelear más, pero una mirada de la niña rubia y suspiró, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Bien! ¡Pero no le daremos su báculo aún!

- Por supuesto que no, joven Godric. - aceptó con una risa serena el hombre, enderezándose y alzando la cortina para que las niñas salieran, conjurando una neblina para envolver al campo sólo dejando un camino limpio, para que no tuvieran que ver los cuerpos. - entiendo perfectamente eso.

- ¿Cómo se llama usted, señor? - preguntó la pequeña Helga luego de que salieron de ese horrible claro mientras caminaban por el bosque cercano. Se había ofrecido a llevarla en brazos, pero los otros niños, en especial Godric, se habían opuesto, por lo que la niña, que estaba mucho más calmada, le sonreía..

- ¿Yo? - una sonrisa suave, paternal, y modesta. Una sonrisa de quien sabe tiene el poder, pero sólo lo usará cuando es necesario, y sólo para la vida. - mi nombre es Merlín.

Notas:

Escribí esta side story para un juego de RPG al que pertenezco llamado Children of the Revolution, pero se puede leer sin necesidad de saber del juego, por eso lo subo. 

Creo que una amiga iba a continuar la historia, de ser así le pediré permiso para subir la continuación aquí.

Espero les guste!

XO

Kali


End file.
